


Sorry

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What Janet thinks while Jack's sitting in her infirmary.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Domestic abuse.  


* * *

**_JANET_ **

How can you sit there like nothing's wrong with you? You just lied to me, lied straight to my face with one of those boyish grins on yours. I know pretty well that this cracked rib and those bruises aren't the result of a sparring session. 

I'm a doctor for God's sake. I can tell whether bruises are fresh or older. And you sport all of them. Did you really believe that I'd buy your stories about tripping over a stone or falling down a slope? Did you think you could make us believe that you've become so clumsy all of a sudden? 

You're not comfortable sitting on that bed, are you? No surprise since I've seen how bad your backside looks. How do you explain those bruises, Jack O'Neill? They don't come from falling and you definitely can't tell me that your watch caused the abrasions on your wrists. 

I cannot believe that you actually let somebody do these awful things to you. I can't believe that it is Daniel who does these things to you. Oh, he pretended not to know what I was talking about, gave me his best little-innocent-archaeologist performance but we all knew he was lying. And you? You didn't have anything to say at all. 

If only you would let us help. It hurts to look at you, to see you flinch away from any touch. I don't think that you even realise you're doing it. Watching you move around so carefully makes me want to cry. I miss you Colonel Jack O'Neill. Miss your smart-ass remarks your complaints about my methods.... 

I wish I could just go over and shake some sense into you. But that wouldn't help, would it? You are such a stubborn... 

You won't be able to go on like this any longer, Jack. You're just a hair away from breaking and nothing we do will be able to put you together again. 

Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry that I didn't do anything to help you. Now it's too late, isn't it? You won't let anyone near you except him. Please, Jack let me help you. Please.

* * *

_**JACK** _

I wish she wouldn't look at me like that. I can't stand that questioning look on her face. Yes, I lied to her. We both know that and no, I won't tell her what really happened to me. It's not like she doesn't know already. Just tell me to take it easy for a couple of days, Janet and let me go, for crying out loud. 

Why are they all giving me such a hard time? It's difficult enough to keep myself together without them tiptoeing around me, casting worried glances my way. They think I didn't notice them? Mind you I'm not as oblivious as I may seem. 

Just want them to care for their own business. And please, God, don't let them talk to Daniel again. Last time I couldn't move after that. Had to call in sick and spin a lie about having caught some virus. 

Stayed at home for three days. That's exactly how long it took for me to be able to crawl out of bed for more than just crawling to the bathroom to empty my stomach because the pain was too much to even let me keep down a simple glass of water. 

No one called me on it but I think Teal'c knew that I wasn't sick. In fact I'm sure that big guy knows exactly what's going on between my sweet Daniel and me. When we're on missions he stays close to me, hovering at my side keeping Daniel away from me. He even insisted on sharing a tent with me, which was kind of silly since my pretty linguist wouldn't do anything off world. 

Geez, I'm tired. Come on, Doc, let me go! Thank you. 

No, stop looking at me like that! I know you want to help me, but there's nothing you could do. I'm sorry, Jan. Really sorry. 

Gotta run now. Maybe I can catch some sleep before he arrives.


End file.
